


Rain

by missbecky



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EVE had to come to Earth to learn about rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

EVE had to come to Earth to learn about rain.

She liked it at first. It was new and different, and the drops hitting her surface fell away in unique splash patterns. When she flew through it, a fine mist trailed behind her.

The Humans liked the rain, too, although the Captain had to ask the Axiom's computer what it was. The rain was good for their plants, and the children liked to run through it, laughing and shouting and poking each other.

It wasn't until the third day, however, that EVE discovered that rain wasn't always a good thing.

"Eva?" WALL-E said her name slowly, sadly.

There was too much rain, she suddenly realized. Too many clouds. WALL-E's power levels were dropping dangerously low. He needed the sun.

"WALL-E," she said, promising him with just that single word that she would fix it and make everything better.

He watched her fly away, waving to her slowly, wearily.

She flew high and wide that day, higher than she normally went. She fired her ion cannon at the clouds again and again and again, but they withstood even her most powerful blasts. 

And it continued to rain.

Frustrated and angry, EVE came back to Earth and settled herself in the truck beside WALL-E. He looked up at her hopefully. "Eva?"

She shook her head.

WALL-E sighed.

She remained by his side all throughout that day, holding his hand.

The day was nearly over when the rain finally stopped. EVE looked up and saw that far away in the west, the clouds were beginning to disintegrate. She could see the sky now, blue streaked with pink and orange and colors she had no name for, colors that existed only on Earth.

"WALL-E!" she trilled.

He did not respond. For the last several hours, he had been completely still and silent.

In a panic, EVE grabbed him up and flew straight for that blue sky, leaving the gray clouds behind. When she reached a place where she could see the lowering sun, she gently set WALL-E down on the ground again. She arrayed his solar panels just right, and then she waited, trying hard not to think about that awful day she kept intending to erase from her memory.

Dazzling orange light fell on them both. For a few moments that seemed to last forever, nothing happened. Then WALL-E's power levels began to rise, slowly at first, but steadily increasing, until within minutes, he was looking up at her. He adjusted first one eye, then the other, then the first one again, not because of necessity, but just because he could.

"Eva?"

"WALL-E!" She pulled him close to her, spinning around in delight. WALL-E tucked his head beneath hers, sighing contentedly.

She set him down again and together they turned to face the sun.

*****

"I wanna hear it again!" the little boy cried. "Tell the story again, Daddy!"

"Not tonight," the father said. "It's time for bed." He smiled. "But maybe, if you're good, I'll tell it to you again tomorrow night."

The little boy pouted for a while, but at last he subsided, crawling under the covers and letting his father tuck him in. As soon as the light went out, though, he leaped out of bed and ran to the window.

There was still a little bit of daylight left in the west. 

Maybe, if he looked hard enough, he would see them.

****

END


End file.
